


Let Me Soothe Your Nightmares

by ZealouslyMinki



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Couch Snuggles, Nightmares, She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Tea, beelzebub is a good friend, early morning cooking shows, lady aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZealouslyMinki/pseuds/ZealouslyMinki
Summary: Aziraphale struggles with nightmares, luckily she has a best friend willing to sit with her through the worst of them.——A gift for my lovely partner to semi go with a piece she has in the works.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Beelzebub (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley, Beelzebub/Gabriel
Kudos: 17





	Let Me Soothe Your Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [overused_underrated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overused_underrated/gifts).



There was a shuffling coming from down the hall, she could hear it from her place on the couch. That didn't help the tears stop, but she wiped them away with the back of her hand. It had been a long day, the memories striking up everytime she closed her eyes. Night terrors were something that occasionally plagued Aziraphale’s mind, usually of her experiences with Jack, regrets crawling up her throat and nearly choking her. She hadn't been able to get away from the knife-

"Aziraphale?"

Her shoulders drooped and she clutched the cup of tea tighter, "Right here.."

Beelzebub stepped into the living room and took in Aziraphale’s slumped form before carefully pulling a blanket off the nearby chair. The demon took care in laying half of it over Aziraphale's shoulders, as she did every time Aziraphale had a night terror alone. She tucked in next to the distressed angel, letting her wrap the blanket over the both of them, and sighed softly when Aziraphale rested her head on her shoulder, "Crowley still asleep?"

The angel nodded miserably, still clutching the cup of tea, "I couldn't bear to wake him, he hasn't slept this well in years. Did Gabriel not stay?"

Beelzebub began to work her fingers gently through Aziraphale's long curls, feeling her shoulder grow wet as the angel began to try stifling her tears. She made a soft sound in her throat and she nosed the now crying angel's head, choosing to ignore the question of her own partner for now, "Hey, hey it's alright. I'm here, no one will get you.”

Aziraphale felt her body shudder with the sobs and she rasped, "How do you do it? How do you survive the nightmares?"

Nightmares were rather normal for the Prince of Hell, which was why sleeping was sometimes not as soothing for her as it was for Crowley. Beelzebub kept her fingers moving, feeling Aziraphale slowly, almost tantalizingly slow, relax against her touch before she spoke, "Sometimes I don't, they'll win for a night. What helps-", she kissed her best friend's head, letting the gentleness help a miracle of relaxation wash over the angel, "Is that if I ever need a shoulder to cry on, I have people who I trust enough to help me."

Aziraphale whispered softly, "Sometimes.. Sometimes I hear Crowley's voice, telling me it was my fault. He apologized, he didn't mean it but the thought still.."

Beelzebub let out a soft sound, "Oh Aziraphale.. Jack, he hurt you out of malicious intent, it was never your fault. You're brave for surviving it, Crowley knows that too."

The words were a balm, not too thick and not wound healing, just soothing as they set in. Aziraphale finally wiped her eyes for the last time but kept her head on Beelzebub's shoulder, "Stay with me? Just on the couch? Crowley is asleep and I'm not ready to go back in.."

Beelzebub chuckled softly, taking the cup from Aziraphale’s hand and setting it on the table before she tucked the blanket around the both of them tighter. She grabbed the remote for the tv and switched it on. Both loved to cook, but the best cooking shows were the ones on at three in the morning. "Lets see if Rachel Ray is on this morning then, yeah?"

That was how Gabriel found them three hours later when he came out of the bedroom, ready for his morning run. Swaddled together, sleeping soundly, like the best friends would do every time a nightmare became too much.


End file.
